Organized Chaos
by nightowls94
Summary: Takes place after 3x22 of TVD and mid S2 of TW. After the council tells Mystic Falls about vampires, Caroline has a bounty on her head. She manages to escape and moves to Beacon Hills to live with and old friend of her mothers, the Stilinski's. There she meets Derek Hale, and she has to learn about the secrets the Beacon Hills is keeping. Sorry for the horrid summary!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Yesterday I saw a graphic on tumblr that had Derek and Caroline in it, and I just thought the crack shipping possibility of them is amazing! So I just became obsessed with the idea of them!

Just to make things clear: This starts after the Season 3 Finale of TVD. Elena is a vamp, the council is evil, and Klaus IS in Tyler's body which may or may not come into play later on. In terms of Teen Wolf, this takes place in the middle of Season 2, and they still don't know the Kanima is Jackson! I've also never written for the Teen Wolf fandom before, so you'll have to let me know how I do!

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I did, I don't own Teen Wolf or The Vampire Diaries!

* * *

It's funny how people you've known your whole life (and death) can turn on you in the blink of in eye. I didn't think there was anything to be worried about. Clearly I was wrong. I don't think anyone on the council could have ever thought that they'd be trying to stake the cheerful blonde little girl they saw grow up.

My mother warned me to leave. She said they would come after me. I should have run, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I think the glimmer of hope that they would begin to understand there were good and bad vampires overtook the dark fear that was rooted deep in my mind. But standing here right now, I knew I was foolish to believe there could have been hope.

Tonight was the night I was going to die.

The council had let the whole town in on the "vampire" secret earlier today, and less than four hours later they found themselves outside my front door, torches and stakes in their hands, shouts of "come on out here you filthy bloodsucker!" and "kill her!" echoing through the foggy night. It was barbaric.

I let the white lace curtains slide closed as I turned back to face my mother.

"They're gonna break down the door soon, Mom." I said urgently, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the back door. "You have to go. They'll hurt you if you stay."

She shook her head, her eyes frantic. "I'm not leaving you, Caroline."

I wanted to pull out my hair. "Mom! You warned me about them, and I didn't listen! Please go! They'll kill you with me."

She paced in the hallway for a few seconds before facing me. "Let me make a few calls, Caroline. I think I can get you out of this. Hold them off for ten minutes." She held her finger up to me and bustled into the kitchen.

I grunted in exasperation and rushed to the front window. It had only been a week since Alaric and Tyler had died, and Elena had become a vampire. Already the town was being flipped upside down. Evil Alaric had created one gigantic mess.

As soon as Elena woke up from her transition, Stefan and Damon left town with her, dragging Jeremy along with them. They had been around the first time the town tried to rid itself of vampires, and according to them, they weren't going to stick around to see it happen again.

Matt and Bonnie had stayed though. They stayed for Tyler's funeral, even though Tyler's body couldn't be found. It wasn't in the cave where he demanded that I leave him while he died. Bonnie said that he may have "wolfed out" and ran far away before actually dying. She said his body could be anywhere. It was the most plausible explanation they had so far. Matt and Bonnie had been with me most of the week while I cried my eyes out, slowly letting my fragmented heart heal.

In short, it had been a week from hell.

Outside my window, my third grade teacher was helping my neighbor prepare vervain grenades. White-hot rage boiled up inside me, and I turned away from the window. These people, who have known me since I was a child, were already so willing to kill me! I heard soft footsteps from behind me as my mom approached, finishing her conversation on the phone.

"Thanks, sheriff. Caroline will be there sometime later tonight. I really appreciate it. Yep. Bye." Liz looked up at me from her phone as she hung up, tears swimming in her eyes.

"They're making vervain grenades… so eager to kill me." I let out a bitter laugh.

My mom grimaced and pulled me into a hug before she spoke. "I have a friend in a town called Beacon Hills who is going to let you stay with him for a while until this calms down and you can come back. Sheriff Stilinski his name is. I grew up with him. He has a son around your age. We used to visit them during the summers when you were a baby. You have a couple of minutes to pack your bags, then Matt is coming to pick you up and he's going to bring you there." She rushed me into my room to help me throw a few necessities into a duffel bag as she explained the rest. "He thinks your coming because you're being bullied in school"

"Bullied? Seriously?" I asked weakly as I threw in my phone charger.

"It's the best I could come up with! Anyway, he doesn't know that you're a vampire, and I want it to stay that way. Beacon Hills is as safe a place as you can be. Nothing ever happens there. You'll go to school and act normal, understood?" my mother finished her spiel as soon as my bag was packed and rushed us to the back door. There were only three people with guns back there. It was the safest place to escape.

"I'm going to go out there and distract them. Tell them I'm on their side or something. Matt is waiting two streets over. As soon as I'm out, get to him and he'll get you to Beacon Hills. Alright?"

I nodded "Be careful, Mom."

She pulled me into a soft embrace "I will be. And you better be too, young lady. No late nights, and I still want good grades."

I chuckled into her shoulder as I attempted to hold back my tears. "I love you."

She let go of me and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "I love you too, sweetie. Call me when you get there."

With that, she ran out the back door. I only paused for a moment, taking in my house, and then I hoisted my duffel bag over my shoulder and took off running.

I had a couple of bullets fired at me, but they all missed. Thank god they placed the inexperienced at the back of my house.

I was at Matt's new truck in an instant, climbing in as soon as I reached it. It was the truck Rebekah had delivered to him after the accident in hopes of forgiveness. Matt still hadn't quite forgiven her yet though. The truck was quiet with the exception of the quiet hum of Coldplay playing in the speakers; the calm in the truck was a nice change from the disaster raging outside.

Neither of us said anything until we truck was on the highway.

"How are you going, Care?" He asked, eyeing me as he drove.

"You can say I've been better." I let out a shaky laugh, and Matt did the same. "I think we've all been better."

Matt laughed again, nodding his head in agreement. " I don't know, maybe this will be good, Caroline."

"Seriously, Matt? I wouldn't exactly use the word good." I scoffed

Matt shrugged. "Think what you want, but this will help get your mind off things."

He said things, but _Tyler_ was implied.

"Maybe." I said, turning to look out the window into the dark night. The moon and stars were invisible, covered by a thick blanket of fog.

* * *

"Caroline!" I heard a yell and I jerked awake.

"Hmmm?" I asked stretching. Trees didn't surround us anymore. Houses and cars and streetlights were skittered along the road on either side of us.

"You dozed off. We're here now though." Matt said as he swung open his truck door to get out. I grabbed my duffel bag and stepped out of the car meeting him in the front of the truck.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll be fine from here." I forced myself to smile at him.

"I know you will. You're the strongest person I know Care. Just be careful, okay?" Genuine worry shone through his eyes as I flung my arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"You too, Matt. And I'll be careful… when am I not?"

"You don't want me to answer that." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'll wait until you're inside to leave. Knock 'em dead, Care. Figuratively speaking."

I let out a tiny snort and pulled away. "I'll see you soon."

Matt looked over me one last time, nodded and walked back around his truck, and I began my walk up to the front door, tentatively reaching out my hand to knock on it. Three quick knocks, and then I waited.

And waited.

About five minutes later, a very tired-looking man came to the door, opening it wide to greet me.

"Caroline, right? Liz's daughter?" the middle aged man asked.

I nodded my head quickly.

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby, my god you've grown up." The man stared at her shaking his head, disbelief coloring his blue eyes. "I'm Dan Stilinski, but you probably don't remember me. Come on in, Caroline. We'll get you settled in."

"Thanks." I smiled at the invite inside, turning around to give Matt a small wave goodbye before stepping into my temporary house.

The sheriff closed the door behind me once I stepped inside the house, and motioned for me to follow him up the stairs. I followed him to a small bedroom at the end of the upstairs hallway.

"Here it is." He said, waving his hand towards the room. "The bathroom is first door on your right after you come up the stairs, which you'll have to share with my son, Stiles. Sorry about that." The sheriff smiled sheepishly, looking apologetic.

"No, that's great, thank you very much for letting me stay. I really appreciate it." I said as meaningfully as possible.

"It really isn't a problem. Stiles' room is right next to you and I'm across the hall. I've got some work to do, so I'll be downstairs. If you need anything just let me know." He said to me, rubbing his hand across his forehead.

"Thanks, Mr. Stilinski. Have a good night."

The sheriff nodded and walked back down the hallway to return to his work.

As soon as I stepped inside "my" room, I shut the door and threw my duffel bag onto the bed, grateful for some time alone. The room was a soothing pastel blue, and slightly stuffy. The bed was covered in a cream quilt, with two big pillows, a nightstand with a lamp stood on one side of it. On the other side of the room sat an old dresser and desk. The third wall held a relatively big window looking out over the back of the house; a small backyard, and then forest.

I didn't want to let myself be idle. That would only force me to think about my mother and my friends and the catastrophe that Mystic Falls was turning into. I opened the window, letting fresh air filter the room as I got to work settling in. In no time I had put away my clothes in the dresser, hiding my duffel bag under the bed.

Lastly, I placed two picture frames on my nightstand. A picture of Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt and I from _before_ we all knew about vampires. We were at a Founder's Day fireworks show, all five of us laughing with our arms around each other as fireworks went off in the background. The second picture was of my mother and I right before the 20's decade dance. It was the most recent picture we had together. I missed her already.

I scolded myself quickly. I wasn't allowed to get sentimental yet. Besides, I would be seeing her again. As soon as she got things settled down.

I hauled on my short pajama shorts and a tank top, grabbed my toothbrush, and headed towards the bathroom. Sure, it was a Saturday, and it was relatively early, but I was tired! I stopped abruptly when three males rushed out of the room belonging to Stiles into the hallway right in front of me, blocking my path.

"There's no way Lydia can be the Kanima Derek." The boy with the shaggy dark hair groaned in frusturation.

_Kanima?_

"Shut up, Scott." The boy with the crew cut hissed upon seeing me standing in the hallway watching them. "You're Caroline, right?" he asked

"Yeah, that's me." I stifled a small smile

"Sweet! My dad told me you were coming! You don't remember me, do you? There are pictures of us in the sandbox together as babies! Well no, I guess you wouldn't… since you were a baby too…" the boy trailed off and scratched his head awkwardly before springing back with a bright smile. "Well I'm Stiles. It's nice to meet you! This is my friend Scott," he motioned to his side where the dark, shaggy haired boy stood "and this is my… uh… friend I suppose you could say, Derek"

I hadn't looked at the third member of their group yet, but upon looking at him, it was hard to tear my eyes away. He looked a bit older than the other two boys. His black hair stood up on the top of his head, and he had a slight scruff around his jaw. He stood a little taller than the other two, and boy did he have muscle.

"It's nice to meet you" he said, his voice deep and smooth, and I glanced up to meet his dark grey eyes which seemed to be scrutinizing me and suddenly, I wished I had worn more clothes. Still, I couldn't help but feel my stomach twisting up in knots under his gaze. I only faintly recognized that it was more than I felt ever with Tyler.

"You too." I said quietly.

"Well" Stiles interrupted, and I quickly turned my gaze back to him. "If you could not let my dad know you saw these guys here that would be great. Since they're not really supposed to be here."

"Yeah, no problem." I said quickly. I glanced at the three men still blocking my path. "I'm just gonna go, um, brush my teeth if you don't mind." I said awkwardly, holding up my toothbrush.

Derek took a step back, allowing me through. "Thanks." I muttered as a walked by him. I could almost feel the heat radiating off his body as a walked by him in the small hallway. I turned around before I reached the bathroom to face the three men still watching me. "Have a good night." I said, giving a small smile, meeting Derek's stormy eyes once more before stepping in the bathroom and shutting the door behind me.

I brushed my teeth fast, and was back out in the hallway in record time, wanting to see a little bit more of Derek, but they were gone.

I trudged to my room, and scooted under the covers of my bed before I allowed myself to think.

Earlier today I had been a prisoner in my own home, and despite the dread I had been feeling upon learning I was coming here, I could feel a set of butterflies dancing inside my stomach. A sort of nervous yet giddy anticipation of what was to come. Who knows, maybe Matt was right. Maybe this move could be a good thing.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's it, folks! Caroline and Derek should come head to head soon, without the polite introduction. It'll be a lot less tame!

Anyway, let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always nice!

Thanks a bajillion for reading, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Sorry this took so long, I had major problems writing this chapter, but finally here it is! I just want to say THANK YOU X81946801973097 to everyone who favourited, reviewed, and put this story on alert! It means so much to me!**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 2! (ps that rhymes.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Teen Wolf or The Vampire Diaries!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

** Stiles' POV:**

The moment Caroline walked into the bathroom Derek grabbed Scott and I by the collars on our shirts and nearly dragged us out down the stairs and out the back door… right into the woods.

"Ow, ow, ow, watch it!" I yelled at Derek as he dragged us further into the woods. "What's wrong with you man?"

Derek abruptly stopped a short while later shoving Scott and I away from his fuming body. He was already pacing by the time we got to our feet.

"Was that really necessary? I know you're the big bad wolf but you could have _politely_ asked us to go for a starlit walk in the woods with you." I said, sarcasm seeping through my voice. Derek only growled at this, his eyes flaming red as he glared at me. Sometimes my sarcasm was wasted on him.

"Did you smell that?" Derek asked, his eyes only on Scott.

Scott nodded. "I did. I've never smelled anything like it before."

I rolled my eyes and sat on the ground against a tree dramatically. So this was a werewolf-sensey thing. "Would anyone mind telling our resident human WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?" I said angrily

Scott began pacing too. I had two pacing werewolves on my hands. Alright, this was officially bad. "The girl. Caroline." Was all Scott could blurt out before I interrupted him.

"Caroline? You can't be serious! She's my dad's friend's daughter and she just moved here because she was being bullied. Don't tell me you're going to want to go all crazy investigating her, give the girl a break. Your werewolf senses can get things wrong."

"She's not human." Derek growled.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Not human?! My god, you're crazy. When we were babies we'd take baths together and all that jazz. Trust me, she's human."

"She didn't have a heart beat." Scott mumbled awkwardly, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"You've got to be kidding me." I stood up, furious.

"She doesn't smell human. Or like a werewolf. She's supernatural, I just don't know _what she is."_ Derek looked about ready to pull out his hair. "We do not need another creature roaming around this place. Especially now."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. "So what do you want me to do? Go up to her and ask 'Hey Caroline, I know you're not human and not werewolf. What exactly are you, a faerie?'"

"Faeries don't exist." Derek grumbled. He paced some more before storming right up to me, pointing his finger at my chest. "Tomorrow you're going to take her on a tour of then town, then bring her to my house, it'll seem less suspicious. If she asks where she's going, make up a reason. You won't have to do the supernatural questioning. Leave that to me." Derek jabbed his finger at my chest, then turned around and ran off into the woods.

"Really?" I turned my head to look at Scott who just shrugged his shoulders.

"It'll be safer knowing what she is and why she's here."

"Fine." I hissed under my breath.

**Caroline's POV:**

To say it was weird waking up in an unknown room was an understatement. It took me a few moments to remember the events of the day before. My crazed neighbors, ready to kill me. Being told to live in Beacon Hills by my mother. My stomach dropped when I remembered her, I had forgotten to call her the day before. I doubted anyone would harm her – not that I should doubt anything about the citizens of Mystic Falls considering they were so willing to kill me – but I was still worried about her.

I reached over to my bedside table and picked up my phone, curling up back under my covers with it in my hand. I dialed her number and put it up to my ear. After what seemed like an eternity of ringing – and me nervously biting my lip – she picked up.

"Caroline?" my mom asked

"Hi mom!" I said softly, wanting to avoid waking up either Stiles of the Sheriff.

"I told you to call me last night!" she scolded "I would have been worried sick if Matt didn't call to let me know you were fine!" I could almost hear her fold her arms in annoyance.

"I know, I forgot. I'm sorry." I replied sheepishly "How are you? What happened after I left?"

My mom sighed before starting. "I told them I was going out to convince them not to break down the front door when you escaped. They don't believe that I didn't help you escape… I have to go to court tomorrow morning for a hearing."

"What?" I exclaimed, sitting up in bed. "That's crazy! Tell them I compelled you." I said finally.

"Honey, I won't do that. It won't exactly help you ever coming back home."

"Mom," I began to protest, but she cut me off

"I don't have time, Caroline. They've gone crazy here. They've been tearing down the town looking for you. They think they're purging the town of evil. They're putting vervain in the water supply, the new sheriff is giving every family vervain grenades, and they have vampire hunters everywhere. It's madness. And there are rumors that they're going to start monitoring phone calls. Which is why we need to be fast. I don't know when they'll start, if they do."

"Oh my god." I said, getting out of bed and beginning to pace around the room "What are they going to do when they realize I'm not there?"

She paused a moment before answering. She spoke quickly, wanting to get through all the information in as little time as possible. "I'm not sure, but I don't want to find out. When we're done, I want you to get your cell phone as far away from Beacon Hills as possible, if they start to track it they'll think you were there for a night and moved on. Once you're far away from the town, I want you to destroy it. Don't use your bankcard either. I put cash in your bag, enough to last you for a while. Okay?"

I nodded, even though she couldn't hear me. "How will I know you're fine?" I asked, my voice small.

"Bonnie is going to use her magic to send messages to you if we have to tell you anything. If you don't hear anything, assume we're fine."

"Alright"

"I should go. Get that phone away from Beacon Hills as soon as you can. And be careful. I love you sweetheart."

The line went dead before I could respond.

* * *

I managed to get out of the house and back in without anyone noticing. It was still early, especially for a Sunday morning when I got back from killing my phone. I ran with it all the way across the state line, into the first big town I could find. I quickly sent a blank text message to my mom's phone, giving them one last location for them to track. Then I laid it in the middle of the road and watched as a dump truck drove over it. It almost broke my heart. Almost, but not quite.

When I got back I decided to get a shower. The hot water was nice, washing the mud and leaves off my body that had gotten stuck to me during the run. As soon as I stepped out of the shower, I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I cursed at myself under my breath for taking so long.

"I'll just be one more second!" I said as I hastily tried to run a brush through my tangled hair and pull some clothes on over my wet body.

"It's fine take as long as you need! Breakfast is ready downstairs once you're done!" Stiles' voice came from the other side of the door.

_Breakfast._ At home, my mom stopped cooking for me once she found out I was a vampire. I didn't have to eat human food unless I wanted. But here, I realized I would have to.

I was finished getting dressed and had the door opened before Stiles could even step away. "Done." I said as I pulled my wet hair into a ponytail. I couldn't help but laugh at the startled look on the boy's face. "Girls can be quick you know." I smirked before allowing him to lead the way downstairs.

Waiting for us downstairs was two steaming plates of bacon, eggs, fruit and toast making my stomach rumble in anticipation despite the fact I didn't need this food.

"My dad is gone to work already, so it's just us today. He told me that I'm supposed to show you around." Stiles said as he sat down at the table, licking his lips before digging into his breakfast.

I followed suit, taking a bite out of my toast before saying anything. "You really don't have to show me around. Seriously. You probably have better stuff to be doing."

"Nah, it's cool." Stiles mumbled as he continued to shove scrambled eggs in his mouth.

The toast was good, but the eggs and bacon were _delicious._ "Did you make this?" I asked incredulously

Stiles let out a proud grin. "Yeah! Glad you like. You go upstairs and finish getting ready or whatever and come back down when you're ready. We'll start our tour then."

"Thanks." I grinned, placing my plate in the dishwasher before running upstairs to get ready.

Beacon Hills was a lot bigger, and took much more time to tour than I'd expected. And Stiles took me everywhere.

He began by pointing out various houses with commmentary as we drove through a residential neighborhood ("The woman who lives there is crazy, don't step on her yard" "That's Jackson Whittemore's house… he's super rich."), then he showed me the ice rink ("perfect date spot") and the high school where I'd be starting tomorrow.

By mid afternoon, Stiles had shown me the whole town, chattering away the whole time.

"I have one more spot." Stiles said as we exited off the road onto a dirt road. We drove about five more minutes before he swerved his jeep onto the shoulder of the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked, beginning to get nervous myself as Stiles' heartbeat quickened.

"Umm… A friend's house." Stiles blurted out. "Derek, actually. You know, the dude you met yesterday. I just have to… um… pick something up."

Pick something up my ass. Stiles was nervous about something, I just didn't know what. I followed him in silence as he led my through the forest, muttering nonsense to himself the entire time.

"Here we are." Stiles said as we stepped into a clearing. In front of us stood a big house, grey and clearly damaged by fire.

"Derek lives here?" I asked timidly. I didn't really have anything to be afraid of, being the only vampire in town, but I couldn't help myself. The place was pretty damn creepy.

"Uhh… yeah." Stiles said and he began the walk up to the door of the house. He opened it up without knocking, stepping into the damaged area cautiously. "Come on in." he said, and I followed him in.

As soon as I stepped into the house, the aroma hit me. "Do you smell that?" I couldn't help but ask Stiles. It smelled like Tyler _before _he turned into a hybrid. When he was a werewolf. Realization dawned on me. I was in trouble.

"Stiles, where are we?" I spun towards him, my growing wide in fear. If I got bit this time, Klaus wouldn't be able to save me.

"He told you already." A voice came from behind me. I spun around and saw Derek standing behind me, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "You're at my house."

Derek's voice had completely changed from the smooth one I had heard yesterday. This one was rough… almost like a growl. I took a step back as Derek took a menacing step towards me. But my step back angered me. I didn't have to be afraid of him.

I smirked at him. "I like the place, it's a little dusty but what can you do?" Derek only growled at me. "Let me guess… werewolf, right?" I asked, and Derek lunged at me, pinning my arms over my head against a wall behind me. His face was close to mine now, his eyes staring into mine, flashing dangerously with red.

"Derek! Don't hurt her!" Stiles' voice squeaked from behind him, causing Derek to break his concentration for a split second.

I took advantage of the distraction, shoving my knee into his groin, whipping my hands of his. I grabbed his arms and forced them behind his back, as I pushed him down, his stomach slamming against the dusty floorboard as I straddled his back, holding his arms in place.

"What are you doing?" I heard a different voice from behind me, but I didn't let my concentration falter.

"Scott! Thank god you're here man." Stiles nearly shouted, relief coloring his voice.

"We should talk about this civilly. Derek do you promise you won't hurt her if she gets off?" Scott questioned.

Derek only growled in response. "That's a yes." Scott said quickly.

"Alright." I muttered and I let go of Derek's hands and stood up, reaching my hand out to help him up. He ignored it. We stood in a small circle quietly, each of us waiting for someone else to speak first. Derek broke the silence first.

"How did you know I was a werewolf?" he questioned, glaring at me.

"My…ex-boyfriend." My voice sounded foreign to my ears. Hollow, almost. "He was a werewolf. The smell is the same." I answered their confused stares.

Derek nodded slowly. "and what are you?"

My eyes shot up to his, which had returned to their normal dark grey. The curiosity shone through them, but there was something else there… he looked tired. Weary. "I'm a vampire." I whispered, biting my lip as I awaited their response.

"Vampire?" Stiles screeched. "But you were a baby! There are pictures! And you're living in my house! I'm gonna die!" he rambled on

"Stiles, shut up." Scott said

Derek said nothing, he only continued looking into my eyes. I felt as though I was being analyzed, and I kept waiting for him to say _something_ but he never did.

When it became apparent that Derek wasn't going to respond, Scott took hold of the reins. "Why are you here?" he asked gently.

"It's complicated." I muttered, but I began to tell them the story anyway. "I'll start from the beginning. I got turned into a vampire less than a year ago. I was in a car accident, and I was going to die, but a friend (I couldn't help but laugh inwardly at Damon's face if he heard I had called him that) – a vampire friend - gave me his blood so I could heal. Vampire blood does that." I added seeing the shocked look on al three faces "But I wasn't supposed to turn. I wouldn't have turned unless I died, which wasn't going to happen. Until this bitchy 600 year old vampire decided that she wanted to use me as a pawn in her evil master plan. So she killed me, and I became a vampire.

"Then a lot of bad stuff happened… and eventually… two days ago actually, my town found out I was a vampire and decided it was necessary to kill me. So my mom called Stiles' dad, and I ended up here. Cover story being that I was some frail little girl who had been bullied." I said bitterly, glancing down at the floor as hot tears began to form in my eyes.

"You picked the wrong town for a normal life." Stiles said

I let out a shallow laugh and looked at Stiles. "Figures. I generally don't have much luck. I'm not going to hurt you, by the way. I don't drink from humans. I'm strictly a blood bag kind of girl… animals if necessary." I tried to joke. No one laughed. "I didn't know I was coming into werewolf territory. So if it helps, I'm sorry." I added, glancing at Derek.

"The hunters can't find out about her." Derek growled. Scott nodded in agreement.

"Hunters?" I asked wearily.

"They come after werewolves, and its getting worse. But I don't think they'd hesitate in killing you if they find out what you are." Derek said viciously.

"Perfect." I muttered under my breath before Derek continued.

"Go home. Don't let anyone have the slightest doubt that you're not human. Stay out of trouble. Nothing is going to happen you." Derek vowed, and I couldn't help but trust him. "We'll talk again tomorrow"

I nodded. "Lets go then." I said to Stiles, avoiding Derek's penetrating stare as I turned and started walking out of the house back towards Stiles' jeep.

"Yeah. See you two later." I heard Stiles say before running after me. I could hear his labored breaths as he raced to catch up with me. "I'm sorry about that." He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

I glanced over at him and smiled "It's fine. I would have done the same."

Stiles nodded. "So do you have any cool like powers or anything?"

I laughed "Maybe that should wait until tomorrow. I'm sure Scott and Derek would like to find out too."

"Right." Stiles nodded his head again.

* * *

It was almost dark when we got back to Stiles' – err, our - house. We both bustled through the door at the same time, laughing at a joke Stiles had told about Derek.

"Did you two have fun?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, his kind eyes twinkling.

"Yeah… you could call it fun." Stiles said, and I laughed to myself.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes. "Get to bed, the both of you. You have school in the morning."

We laughed and headed up the stairs. "I'll see you in the morning." I said to Stiles as I headed to my room. The moment I opened the door I knew something was wrong. A cool breeze was ruffling around the room, coming from the window that I had not left opened. I rushed over and shut it, noticing large angry red letters dripping down my wall next to my door.

"Stiles! Come here!" I shouted as I read the words. Mystic Falls could be brutal, but it was never this cryptic.

"What?" he said as he stumbled into my room.

"Call Derek."

Stiles' eyes widened upon seeing the message and dialed a number quickly, handing me the phone.

"What, Stiles?" Derek growled, annoyed

"It's Caroline." My voice came out barely louder than a whisper.

"What happened?"

"There's a note, on my wall." I choked out

"What does it say?" Derek coaxed

My voice broke as I read from the note "Have a nice stay in Beacon Hills, bloodsucker. It won't last long."

Derek began to speak, but I interrupted him.

"Derek, it's written in blood."

* * *

**That's Chapter 2! Let me know what you thought!**

**Thanks a bajillion for reading!**

**-Amanda**

**ps I'll try to update quicker next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON CAUSE I TAKER FOREVER TO UPDATE. I'M SORRY.**

**This isn't that long of a chapter, but I'm trying to delve a little bit more into the plot... **

**Here we go...**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

After living in Mystic Falls, hardly anything scared me. I had dealt with crazy witches, werewolves, hybrids, and goddamn insane originals… but I had never dealt with any cryptic messages from no one. It was so _Pretty Little Liars._

But, to be honest, if there _was_ one thing that scared the crap out of me, it was _Pretty Little Liars_.

Less than five minutes later, Derek descended in through my open bedroom window, the feral red gleaming in his eyes. He glanced at me, holding my gaze for a moment before he walked over to my wall, dipping in fingers in the thick crimson blood. He brought it up to his nose to sniff it, pulling his hand back immediately, eyebrows contorted.

"It's not human blood." He said angrily.

Of course it wasn't human. That would be too simple, and nothing could be simple anymore. Somewhere next to me Stiles squeaked.

"What is it then?" I asked quietly

Derek's eyebrows furrowed as he glared at me. "Vampire."

That very moment, Stiles' dad called out from the bottom of the stairs. "Stiles, I just got a call from the station. There's something I have to take care of and I'll be home late. Make sure you're in bed early!"

"Sure thing pop!" Stiles replied back, his voice a tone higher than usual.

"Same goes for you Caroline!" The sheriff yelled

"No staying up late. Got it!" I yelled back.

We were quiet until the front door slammed shut. Then Stiles was running into his room, Derek right on his heels. With a huff, I followed.

"What are you doing? We have a very big problem –" I trailed off as I saw what was happening in the room. Stiles already had a walkie-talkie out and his computer open, fiddling with dials aimlessly.

"There's a creepy bloody threat on your wall, and my dad just got a call from the station. It's not hard to do the math Caroline." Stiles rolled his eyes, continuing his fiddling to get rid of the static coming through the speaker. "Got it." The static coming through the speaker stopped, and his dad's voice rung through the room.

"I'm on my way. What do we got, Steve?" Sheriff Stilinski's voice sounded calm.

"About twenty miles past the Hale house there's a one room shack. There's a body in it."

I glanced at Stiles upon hearing this, but I wasn't surprised to see a shocked face looking back at me. Murders were common in Mystic Falls, but they weren't here.

"Condition?" the sheriff prodded, bringing me back to the conversation happening through the walkie-talkie.

"The body is drained dry, not a spec of blood left in it. And there's a stake through the heart."

"A stake?" the sheriff asked quizzically.

There was an audible gulp from the other officer. "It seems the murderer had some kind of vampire fetish. According to mythology you drive a stake through the heart of a vampire to kill it. There's also vervain all over the place too. Which is apparently a plant used to weaken vampires."

I took a step back unconsciously. Chances were pretty high that this was the vampire whose blood was on my wall, and it looked like whoever killed the boy know what they were doing.

"Alright, I'm on the way officer." The sheriff interrupted my thoughts. "Secure the perimeter. Gather whatever evidence you can find. I want tests ran."

There was a few minutes silence before the officer returned to the radio. "Sir, there's one more thing. Over the body there's a name… written in blood."

The sheriff took a shaky breath before replying. "What is the name?"

"Damon Salvatore."

My stomach fell to the floor upon hearing the name. "No. No. No." It couldn't be possible. This was Damon we were talking about. He doesn't die.

Derek's head snapped to look at mine. "Spit it out Caroline."

When I lifted my shining eyes to meet his, the hardness he kept in them softened. And then I spoke. "Damon was my friend."

"Sorry that life isn't a movie. People die. Get used to it." Derek said bitterly, turning away from me.

"I KNOW THAT." I shouted, startling both of them. I could feel the tears leave my eyes as pure anger replaced them. I was sick of it; sick of assumptions and hot, burly werewolves who turned out to be such _idiots._ "You see Derek, if you knew me, you would know that I know that better than anyone else." I whispered, my voice eerily calm. "Get your egotistical werewolf head out of your ass because we have a serious problem here. Damon Salvatore wouldn't go down without a fight. And he is a pretty good fighter."

Before I knew it, Derek was looming over me, his face a mere two inches away from mine. "What are you saying, Caroline?"

"Help me clean the blood off my wall." I said, turning away from him. Clearly if whoever wanted me dead already, I would be dead. But it wasn't my time yet, and there was no way in hell I would be going down without a fight.

* * *

**That's it! So I don't know how much I really like this chapter, but I spent forever thinking about what to do for the story, and I wasn't coming up with anything so I just wrote and this came out! So I'm just gonna go from here now... we'll see how it goes I suppose!**

**Also, I'm hoping to update whenever I can, but this is me we're talking about, and I still don't really know where I'm going with this story so please be patient!**

**Let me know what you think! Review if you can!**

**Thanks for reading even though I'm horrible and I take forever! It means a lot!**

**-Amanda**


End file.
